Hot Spring Secerts
by Shadow Sha
Summary: I LOVE this pairing! I wrote this story for a contest on DeviantART a few monthes ago. My fav pairing is NaruHina Pairings: NaruHina,SasSaku.


"Ahhh...finally...A chance to relax"

Sakura and Hinata slip into the soothing hot water at the Hot Spring bath house, sighing as the heat sinks into their skins. They finally get a day off from trianing and the girls decided to spend it by shopping, make-overs, and relaxing in style. Hinata lets out a sigh, smiling as she streches.

"This was a great Idea Sakura, thanks for inviting me"

Sakura turns to Hinata, a surprised look on her face. She starts to laugh softly at her.

"Of course I invited you! your a great person...plus, who else would I have brought with me? Ino?"

They both laughed, Enjoying their day off, not thinking about what the boys were up too.

"Shhh! they'll hear us"

Naruto turns back to the fence that him and Sasuke were standing behind. They look into the holes in the fence at all the girls in the bath house, serching for only two certain girls. Sasuke nudges Naruto in the side.

"There they are...wow..."

A smile creeps on his face, slightly blushing.

"Look at Sakura...I never noticed how...mature she is..."

Naruto looks through the hole, his eyes only focusing on only one girl. A blush creeps over his face when he sees Hinata in all her glory.

"...wow..."

"Yeah, can you belive Sakura is so..."

"That's not who I'm looking at"

Sasuke turns to Naruto, a confused look on his face.

"I thought you had a thing for Sakura..."

Naruto smiles a bit, still blushing. He turns to Sasuke.

"...I did...but she likes you...plus, there is another girl who is really nice...and...well..."

Sasuke smirks, laughing slightly under his breath.

"Hinata?"

Naruto sits up striaght, a Shocked look on his face.

"How did you know?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"Because it's obvious?"

Naruto just glares at him.

"Shut up and look through your own hole"

The boys go back to spying on the girls, only to find that they aren't there any more. They look agin but see only other girlsin the hot springs.

"Where did they go...?"

"Right here, boys"

The Boys jump, slowly turning around.

"Uh"

"-Oh"

The Girls stand there, their arms crossed over their chests. Sakura starts to tap her foot.

"Well...care to explain why your here, boys?"

The boys look at each other, not sure what they should say.

"ummmm..."

Hinata puts her hands on her hips, a annoyed look on her face.

"What caused you two to spy on girls taking bathes? since when did you two becomes such...such..."

"Perverts!"

The boys look down, a blush still on there faces. Naruto looks up at Hinata, a silly smile on his face.

"I'm sorry...it was my Idea, I just dragged Sasuke with me."

Sakura puts her hands on her hips, glaring at Naruto.

"Well, pf course it was your fault! Sasuke would never do anything like this! He's too smart and mature to do something like this. He's not a filthy pervert like you! Wait until I tell Kakashi about this, you'll be in so be in so much trouble Naru-"

"-He didn't drag me along, I went with him willingly!"

Sasuke stands there, a annoyed look on his face. Sakura steps back, shocked that he just yelled at her.

"S-sasuke?...you?"

Sasuke sighs, turning to Naruto.

"Yes, I went with him and it wasn't just his idea...we both thought of it. Naruto, thanks for taking the blame but the last thing you need is to get Kakashi mad at you...the village just started being nicer to you..."

"...Hinata..."

Hinata turns to Naruto, still a bit miffed at him.

"What?"

He looks down, blushing deeper then before. He starts the kick a bit of dirt up with his foot.

"...I...I...think...your really..."

"Well, what is it"

"ITHINKYOURREALLYPRETTY!!!"

Hinata falls silent, not sure if she heard that correctly. Naruro turns his head away from her, His face redder then ever. She stands there staring at him, A blush creeping across her own face. Naruto starts to walk away,Not beliving that he just told her what he thought about her. He starts to run, tring to get away from her as fast as he can. Hinata stands there for a moment before running after him.

"Naruto, wait!"

Sakura Stands there, not beliving what she just saw.

"...did he just say you pretty?"

"Duh, he likes her"

Sakura turns to Sasuke, confusion on her face.

"He does?"

"Yep."

"And you? Why are you here anyways?

Sasuke looks at her blankly, not sure what he should say. He looks off to the side, a blush reappering on his face.

"ummm...because..."

"Do you like her too...?"

Sasuke looks up at her, a surprised look on his face.

"What? no! I don't like her, I like..."

"Who?...who is it you like?"

Sasuke takes a step back, Blushing deeper then before. How could He tell Sakura that he came to see her naked in a hot spring, How he actually liked her. He looks away from her.

"..."

She steps closer to him, a confused look on her face. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke...is something wrong? is there anything I can d-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he grabs her hand and pulls her close to his chest, kissing her softly. He wraps his arm around her waist, holding her tight against him. Sakura begins to melt in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke pulls away and looks down at her, a sly smile on his face.

"I geuss you now know who I like, huh?"

Sakura giggles, looking into His eyes. She leans against his chest, sighing happily.

Naruto finally stops running, leaning against a tree. He breathes heavily, sliding down the tree. He looks up at the sky, His heart beating uncontrollably. How could he have said that? What if Hinata didn't like him?What if She hated him for embarrassing her by telling her what he felt about her? He hungs his knees to his chest, sighing sadly.

"I blew it...She probably hates me..."

"...I don't hate you..."

Naruto turns around quickly, staring face to face with Hinata. Naruto jumps up from the ground, backing away from her.

"Hinata!?...w-what are you doing here?"

She walks over to Naruto, grabing his arm so he won't be able to run away again.

"I f-followed you here...did what you say...do you really mean that?"

Naruto looks down, lovely the feeling of her hand on his arms. He looks back up at Hinata and smiles.

"Hinata...I did mean it...and I still do...I...I like you"

Hinata lets go of his arm, steping back in shock. Did he just say that? Did the guy that she's been watching all these years just tell her that he likes her? As she replaying this in her head, she loses her footing and trips over a root. Before she could hit the ground, she feels a arm around her waist, holding her up. She opens her eyes to Naruto holding up from the ground. She gasps, a blush creeping across her face. Naruto looks down into her eyes, smiling softly. He leans down and kisses her softly. Hinata eyes widen, her heart racing. Her eyes begin to flutter, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lays her down on the ground, running his fingers through her hair. She moans softly, loving the feeling of his fingers through her hair. He breaks away from the kiss and smiles down at her.

"...Hinata...your the prettiest girl I ever seen..."

She giggles, her hand on his chest. She leans up and kisses hi softly.

"I now of a Hot Spring out here in the forest...wanna check it out?"

Naruto grins at her, thought of seeing her naked again flooding his mind. Little did he know, Hinata was having similier thoughts of Naruto in that situation. They both get up from the ground and start walking towards the Hot Spring Hinata spoke of. When they got there, they both stop dead in there tracks. Hinata starts to smile slyly, pulling Naruto behind a tree.

"I geuss I wasn't the -only- one to get the guy today"

Naruto looks over his shoulder, smirking at the sight.

"Yeah, Who'd belive that Sasake actually had a thing for someone"

Hinata gets up and walks away, lokking over her shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, Let's let Sakura and Sasake have their Privacy"

Naruto gets up, smiling slyly. He walks up to Hinata and puts his arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, let's go."

THE END


End file.
